


恶犬驯养法则  11-12

by 2water



Series: 恶犬驯养法则 [7]
Category: the maze runner
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 18:32:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15200846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2water/pseuds/2water





	恶犬驯养法则  11-12

11.

这是Newt今晚第四次找借口回卧室了。

可疑，太可疑了。神探Thomas用拇指抚着下巴，眼神犀利地盯着卧室门口。他想竖起耳朵仔细听听动静，电视节目里脱口秀的嘈杂声音又掩盖了所有痕迹。

室内鞋在地板上的趿拉声响起，Thomas连忙将视线视线转回屏幕。身旁沙发坐垫被压下去后，他又谨慎地瞄了对方一眼。Newt鬓角的头发沾着汗水，呼吸也有些紊乱。他在紧张？今天不就是个普通的周五夜晚，有什么需要瞒着自己的事情？

“咳嗯！”Newt翘起一条腿，“那个...Tommy，时间不早了，你洗个澡准备睡觉吧？”

现在不是才九点半吗？！

“明天得早点起床，”Newt读懂了对方眼中的疑惑，“我会把你送到Mary那里，你知道的，行为规范辅导。然后我......有些事情，要见个朋友。”

朋友？！Thomas挑起眉毛，“你先洗吧。”他撂下这句话，挪开脸不让自己满脸的别扭被察觉。他怎么不知道Newt还有自己不认识的朋友？突然要自己去Mary那里，就说明这个朋友不方便和我见面吧？什么朋友，男的女的，是人是狗？不对，不论是哪种答案都相当不妙啊！难道这就是......Aris说过的那种情况发生在自己身上了吗，我...被劈腿了？这么说起来，目前跟Newt算是恋爱关系吗？从上次做过之后就没有和曾经差别很大的亲密接触了，所以应该怎么办？

和正在天人交战的Thomas不同，Newt打着哈欠站起来，晃晃悠悠去浴室开热水器。

就是现在！Thomas在哗啦啦的水声响起的同时从沙发上跳下，悄无声息潜入Newt的房间。左嗅嗅右嗅嗅，那边！他钻进床和墙之间的缝隙，发现里面放着只黑色旅行包。

难道是要和别人私奔？Thomas大惊失色，一把将包扯出，其内的物件叮当咔啦碰撞起来。他回头瞥了眼浴室的磨砂玻璃门，手下不停歇地小心拉开拉链。

包里装着小型急救箱，大量纱布，味道刺鼻的药水，小刀，手电筒，矿泉水，巧克力能量条，折叠成小块的几张纸。  
Thomas迷惑地将纸展开，在看到上面的图线时愣了一下，接着跳起来奔向浴室。

“Newtie——！”他猛地推开门高声叫道。

“！什...怎么了？！”泡在水中蒸得水嫩红润的金发男人吓到捂住胸口。

Thomas气势汹汹地举着纸上前几步，差点怼到Newt脸上，“你明天是不是要跟着Right Arm去打击斗犬场了？！带上我！”

“啊...其实是个训练场，”Newt懵圈地舔了舔粉色的嘴唇，又连忙回过神，“不对，不行，你不可以去。”

“为什么？！”Thomas吼得更大声了，震得对方脑壳疼，“这个地方我知道，西南区，我在那待过半年！里面的构造我都熟悉，带上我绝对事半功倍！”

“......”

“Newtie——！带——我——去——！！”他开始大喊大叫，一只脚叭叭地在瓷砖地面上跺着，手握成拳头发横。这样子在Newt看来倒有些好笑，让他想起Thomas小时候偏要父亲带着去看瀑布的样子，小男孩和Sonya的尖叫声此起彼伏，直到父亲捂住耳朵连连点头认输。  
于是他也这么做了。

“好啦好啦，我一会跟Alby商量一下。”Newt捂住双耳把脑袋埋进水里，没意识到自己的行为多么没原则没威严。

Alby答应得很痛快，这倒让Newt相当意外。自从接手了Vince的前线的指挥工作后，男人就非常强调救出犬人的心理保护问题。比如要给他们绝对有效的身心关爱，比如要尽量避免使他们回忆WCKD的生活。  
“但Thomas不一样，”黑人特有的磁性语调穿过电波传进Newt的听筒，“他有你，所以能做到其他受害者做不到的事情。而且我们确实需要他的帮助。”  
怪了怪了。Newt心虚地挂了电话，难道Alby知道自己和Thomas的关系了？摇摇脑袋，他裸着上身穿了条睡裤回卧室，给Thomas也准备了一套装备。

“Tommy，你还没洗好吗？”收拾完沾了满手灰尘的Newt靠在磨砂门上小心翼翼地问，“我进去洗一下手哦。”

推开门的瞬间，Thomas像是惊了一下，扑通一声在水中坐正，脸颊发红地直直盯着Newt。  
“我不是说了要进来嘛。”Newt唔哼哼笑起来，边洗手边看向蒙了一层雾气的镜面上对方模糊的倒影。“Alby同意你去了，但是，一定一定要听从指挥。Right Arm很多人听了把你救回来的见闻，片面的认为你是...恶犬，这是个改变印象的机会。”

“嗯哼......”Thomas一反常态地乖乖应了一声，鼻子以下的部分都没在水中，目光贪婪地扫在镜子前的金发男人身上。  
略显肥大的浅卡其色睡裤松松垮垮挂在Newt胯部，漂亮的蝴蝶骨中间，弯向洗脸台的后背椎骨凸起，到腰部以下又变成陷入肌肉的沟壑，延伸入裤边留下一道令人遐想的阴影。原本就白皙的皮肤由于之前的泡澡泛着粉红，有一种大多男性没有的细嫩通透感。  
还有那段腰，老天，这是多细的腰肢啊。胸部两侧肋骨的线条在肋缘下方猛地收紧，令人着迷的弧线蜿蜒画下来，又在胯部隆出，勾勒出致命的曲线。

擦干手后，Newt拿起洗脸台上的方巾将镜子上的水雾抹去，恰巧对上镜子中黑发青年直勾勾的视线。  
“怎么了？”他疑惑地笑起来。

“Newt......”Thomas把右侧脸颊担在浴缸边上，压得肉鼓鼓得嘟在嘴角，睫毛湿漉漉地半遮眼睛。  
这声软软的呼唤霎时勾着Newt走到浴缸旁，戳上对方脸上的小肉球。  
“我们做吧~”他撅着嘴抓住在脸上戳来戳去的细手指。

话音刚落，手指就抽了回去，“别开玩笑，Tommy，刚说了明天要早起的。”  
“嗯......”Thomas发出委屈的一声长长的哼唧，脸蛋在浴缸边磨来磨去，最终下巴担上去，可怜巴巴地仰视着Newt，“可是站起来了。”  
该死，这些小狗总是伪装成单纯的样子，其实一个个心里都可清楚怎么做能达到目的了。Thomas小时候每次想要吃的，就会把热乎乎毛绒绒的下巴往Newt肘窝上一搭，黑漆漆发亮的圆眼睛热切地看着男孩，让他既没法无视它继续动作又不忍心将小狗赶开，结果还是把手中的食物塞给小家伙。  
过了这么多年这家伙还是如此心机。  
你现在想要的可不只是黑椒烤土豆了啊......

“你...你自己用手不就行了？上次都教过了。”一想起那天的打飞机教程，Newt的耳廓就发热发红。  
“试过了，出不来......”还是可怜巴巴的语气。  
所以你在浴室耗了那么久就是在忙这个？Newt噗嗤笑了出来，抚上对方的脑袋。

“从水里出来，坐到这儿。”他拍拍刚被Thomas脸颊贴过的浴缸边。

虽然摸不着头脑，Thomas还是乖乖坐了出来。下身果然正胀大着高高翘起，看上去甚至有些张牙舞爪了。

又一次近距离面对这个家伙，Newt仍然被它的尺寸惊得咽了口唾沫，想不通这么大的玩意儿上次是怎么塞进自己身体里的。  
手抚上去时，他抬头看了一眼Thomas的表情，对方正用力抿着嘴巴，一脸紧张过度的神情。稍犹豫了一会儿，Newt试探着伸出舌尖舔了下前端。这把Thomas吓了一跳，整个人剧烈摇晃差点翻进水里。  
对方可爱的反应让Newt觉得没什么不能接受的了。

于是他张开口含住膨大的前端，对方立即挤出一声哼唧，受到鼓舞的Newt努力将柱身吞进口中，吸吮得脸颊都凹了下去。这个动作让他感觉自己的下巴要脱臼了，但小洞吐出的一股前液激励他更卖力地用舌面舔舐牙齿厮磨。

不满足只有龟头被照顾到，Thomas往前顶了顶腰。跪在腿间的男人顺从地把嘴长得更大，扑朔着睫毛眨了两下眼，嘴里逗趣一般发出“唔唔”的声音，将阴茎向喉咙深处吞去。  
膨大的头部挤过湿热的口腔直直往咽部软肉的缝隙里钻，猛地插过来的刺激使Newt条件反射地干呕起来，一时想要咳嗽，只好暂时吐出阴茎，唾液拉出的细线挂在茎头和他下唇上。

“没事吧？”快感被突然放置，加上心疼对方偏着脸咳嗽的样子，Thomas含含糊糊问了一句，想俯身查看Newt情况。茎身却因为动作摆了起来，“啪”地拍在Newt脸上，不知布满了些什么液体的阴茎在面颊上涂了一片亮晶晶的水迹。  
这让Newt有些窝火，瞪着上面那张脸抢回阴茎重新放入口中。这次适应多了，他尽量将龟头吞进喉咙深处，用口咽部裹紧已经涨大红紫的茎身，不时发出嘬响声。

“啊......"强烈的快感顺着下身一波波涌上来，烧灼Thomas的神经。他忍不住小幅度摆腰在Newt嘴中抽插起来。  
口中的柱身硬得不得了，龟头大到卡得Newt粘膜发痛，根部也开始抽搐起来。他知道Thomas要射了，正准备用力一吮帮对方解放。  
等一下，万一Thomas射的时候突然半兽化，在自己嘴里成结了怎么办？锁住嘴巴岂不是要进医院？  
瞬间的清醒让Newt慌忙把突突跳动的下身从嘴里抽出来，用两手环住茎身施加压力帮对方撸动。

“唔！...啊......”随着Thomas脱力般的呻吟，精液一股股喷出来，打在Newt脸上。  
Thomas一低头看过去就愣住了，跪在他腿间的Newt光滑剔透白里透红的脸蛋上此时到处挂满了自己的痕迹，混着透明前液的白浊顺着他的鼻梁，嘴唇，眼角缓缓下滑。  
他立刻就打算低头吻住那张服务过自己的红肿小嘴。  
“啊！”Newt突然缩回脑袋抬手捂住眼角，“流到眼睛里了......我去洗一下。”他边说边站起来走回洗脸台。

可恶，应该在他走过来的时候就亲上去的！Thomas恼火地给了自己大腿一拳。

 

12.

“嘿，Newt，他们怎么还没回来？”Thomas忧心忡忡地问，屁股像是长了刺一样不安分地在小圆凳上蹭来蹭去。

“他们会回来的。”Newt平静地盯着窗外。

Thomas又晃了一会，还是把屁股挪到Newt旁边，“如果他们回不来怎么办？”

Newt忍无可忍地翻了个白眼，“这已经是你问的第十一遍了，Tommy。他们才下车半个小时！按计划这时候还不一定到了关犬人的屋子里呢，耐心点！”  
“我说......"Newt审视的目光扫到依然蠢蠢欲动的Thomas身上，“你该不会暗暗盼着出什么岔子，就可以冲进去救他们了吧？”  
“啊哈...?”Thomas不自然地傻笑起来，手也开始挠头发，“怎么会呢？”  
“这可不是逞英雄的游戏，Tommy。”Newt感到有些担忧，他无论如何希望避免Thomas再次进入WCKD想起不堪的往事。

两个人终于安静下来坐了一会儿后，Gally从外面“哐哐”拍起车厢。  
“怎么样了？”Newt打开车门忙不迭的发问，“怎么就你一个人？”  
“我来拿急救箱，纱布也要一些，”高个儿男人匆忙跳进车厢走向堆在内侧的背包，“碰见个疯子，见我们冲进去知道自己跑不掉了，好家伙，竟然端起枪朝犬人的笼子一通扫！还好弹道低，没有受致命伤的，但也没法直接带出来。”

“我进去。”Newt不由分说地抢着拿背包。  
“那怎么行！”Gally一把夺回来，“里面还在交火呢，你腿脚又不方便。我去给他们处理包扎就行，不用担心我，你可是Right Arm的宝贝，得照顾好自己的安危。”  
“我是担心受伤的犬人......”  
“......”

气氛一时有些尴尬。  
Gally感到心有一点点痛，最要好的朋友之一正在拐弯抹角地表示对自己工作能力的不信任。  
Newt也沉默着，绞尽脑汁地思考如何才能委婉地表达出自己放心不下Gally来做包扎工作。

“我背Newt去不就行了？”Thomas一句话打破了凝滞的空气，“以犬形的状态。”

犬形的Thomas虽然有两米长近人高，但重量和个头还是跟载人的四蹄动物有不小的差距。  
“真的可以吗，Tommy？”Newt将手掌埋在巨犬颈部温热的毛发中摩挲着。  
Thomas口腔发出呼噜声算是应允，俯下上身把下巴贴在地面上。Newt迟疑地跨上对方强健的背部，在Thomas起身时惊呼起来。他的视线瞬间高了一米，腿下是绷紧的结实背肌。巨犬毫不费力地迈动步子，却颠得Newt失去平衡向前扑去，慌乱中抱紧对方粗壮的脖颈。

“呃，那我在这看着？”Gally的眉毛都要飞出去，满脸纠结的试探提问。  
“麻烦你了。”Newt晃悠着伸手接过包，刚甩到Thomas背上，身下蓄势待发的巨犬便猛然冲出去，灵巧迅速地从烂熟于心的通道钻进建筑。  
他毫无犹疑地奔跑前进，不时侧倾身体转弯，背上的Newt只得浑身僵硬紧紧揪住Thomas肩胛部的毛发防止自己被甩出去。

Thomas在接近某个房间时骤然停下来，压低颈子将耳朵凑在门边。里面有交谈声，两个男人，关于基地另一头被人侵入的反击策略。  
他立即调转身子跑进左边的走廊。  
Newt意识到自己现在最好什么都不要插手，把一切交给Thomas应对。

巨犬奋力撞入一扇钢化玻璃门，二氧化硅粉末哗啦啦落了两人一身。  
“什么人？！”正打算从这赶过去增援的WCKD职员端起手枪，却在看到巨犬的刹那颤抖起来。没来得及扣下扳机的男人被巨大的冲击力甩出去撞晕在一旁的空铁笼中。

“Tommy，去关犬人的地方。”Newt拍了拍Thomas厚实的后背发出指令。  
疾风一样的Thomas穿梭在迷宫般复杂的基地中，时而需要和冒出的WCKD人员交战。子弹嗖嗖穿梭在空气中，和墙壁剧烈碰撞发出刺眼的白光，但敏捷的巨犬毫发无损招招制敌，扭动庞大的身躯，动用每一块强劲的肌肉，不断扫倒击晕攻击他们的人，让身上的Newt都沉默着惊异起他的强大。Thomas只用了五分钟就穿过巨大的WCKD基地赶到关押犬人的，被WCKD称为“犬舍”的区域附近。

“Alby！”Newt隔着老远就冲守在关押区入口出的黑人男子喊起来，防止对方不明情况地发动攻击。  
“怎么...我的老天啊！”Alby瞪大双眼呆呆地放下枪，“你们怎么？妈的，你们从西边一路闯过来的？”  
“对啊......”Newt惊魂未定地喘息着，拍拍Thomas示意他把自己放下来。“受伤的犬人呢？”  
“在里面...你们竟然就这么闯过来了？”Alby依旧难以置信，“我们都在这被困了好一会了，所有人打掩护才帮Gally溜出去......”他看向Thomas的视线顿时热烈了起来。

巨犬并没在意男人崇拜的眼神，径自化回人形跟着Newt进了“犬舍”。  
“上帝啊，Newt，你总算来了！”Minho仿佛看到了救世主一样叫起来，“我在这给他压了十分钟，手都要麻了。”  
“怎么回事，Gally不是说没有大碍吗？”Newt放下肩上的背包，单膝跪在受伤的圣伯纳犬身侧。  
“当时是没事，谁知道他血流不止啊！”  
“大概是打中大血管了，我看看。”

趁其他人都忙着照顾伤犬和防御敌人，Thomas在偌大的房间中转悠起来，这处闻闻那处嗅嗅。一路观察各式各样的犬种，那边也挂着不同的神情回看他，不知不觉便逛到最深处的角落。

“所以，你们就是所谓来解救大家的人？”  
身后冷不丁响起一个女声。  
倏然一惊的Thomas猛回过头，看见角落里放着只格外大的笼子，虽在阴暗处影影绰绰得看不清晰，但好像还挺......舒服？反正和自己住过的笼子不一样，和这里其他的铁笼也不一样。  
里面半卧着一个女人。

Thomas皱着眉头凑近，终于看清了对方。  
古铜色皮肤的女人未着寸缕得靠在栏杆上，悠然地翘着二郎腿，身下铺着看上去价格不菲的毯子，角落放着吃空的餐盘，从剩的食物碎屑就知道和自己曾经的伙食绝不是一个档次。  
他并没因女人的裸体感到害羞，因为可以嗅出对方是犬人。

“你怎么...能变成人形？”他问出内心的疑惑。  
“因为我不像你们这些小蠢蛋一样总想着逃跑，”她勾起嘴角，语气里有些嘲讽的味道。  
Thomas困惑地看着她，像是不明白那句话的含义。

女人无奈地晃晃一头黑色的卷发，向前爬动挪到笼边，呲起犬牙的同时释出犬人的气味。  
Thomas耸动鼻尖嗅了嗅，瞬间像被闪电轰透天灵盖愣在原地，“你是...... Harriet？”记忆逐渐苏醒，被那只还不足自己体型一半大的芬兰拉普猎犬咬住颈部掀翻在地的屈辱场景仍历历在目。  
“终于想起来了，小家伙？”Harriet精致的面庞绽开一个美艳的微笑，深色的双唇间露出一排排雪白的牙齿，黑色的眼睛流光波动，戏谑地注视着Thomas目瞪口呆的蠢表情，伸手揪了一把Thomas的脸，拉长软肉晃了晃，“这么久不见，你还是那样傻得可爱。”

于是处理完伤员的Newt找过来时，恰巧看到Thomas正死死盯着一位身材火辣的美女出神，愣到口水都要滴出来了。而对方双眼含笑任他观赏，表情怎么都像是在调情。

“Tommy，你怎么待在这儿？”Newt质问着走过去，语气生硬，一把抓住Thomas的肩膀无意识地宣示主权。  
这动作被Harriet看得明明白白。她将目光转向金发男人强行板着的小脸，玩味地和他对视，“你好啊，亲爱的......”她略一吸气，药水味飘进鼻腔，“兽医先生。”

 

tbc


End file.
